


Valid Reasons to Skip Math Tutoring

by akanesgf



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Drabble, Gen, minor cursing and references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanesgf/pseuds/akanesgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's kind of an asshole, Jem is a sweetheart, and Tessa is understandably stressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valid Reasons to Skip Math Tutoring

Tessa is breathing hard and her eyes are really too wide to be comfortable. There are two boys standing in front of her, with actual swords. And her tutor is a pile of dust. 

She realizes a little late that she probably looks stupid, sitting on her ass and gaping up at the boys. One of them is raising his eyebrow at her and looks like he’s holding back a sarcastic comment. She has the sudden urge to punch him very hard. 

The other boy is still catching his breath but he smiles at her anyways and offers a hand. She takes it gladly and lets him pull her up. He accidentally pulls her up a bit close and they stand there breathing in the same air, both a bit shocked, before the other boy clears his throat. Tessa steps back awkwardly and brushes the tutor dust off of her pants. Ew. 

“Ok, so, one quick question, what the hell is going on here?” Her voice comes out a bit more panicky than she would have liked but she feels she’s justified in panicking at least a little. The boy who she still sort of wants to punch gives her a Cheshire grin. 

“Are you familiar with the Greek gods?” 

(She does end up punching him. Aside from breaking her hand, it is very therapeutic.)

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr request! I'm not so sure about the characterisation, I've never written TID before...


End file.
